Pokémon Lost Silver
Pokémon Lost Silver is a game hack from around the time where Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver were being announced. Of course, it is downloadable on some computers, but it is hacked to scare. This game is real. The story cannot be defined real or not though, but the computer game of it was either based on the Creepypasta or the real story. Story To not completely steal from Creepypasta, we will just summarize it. One day, a college student in their apartment waits for the release of Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. They cannot wait, so they decide to buy the original Pokemon Silver used from GameStop. They buy the game, and they take it back to their apartment to play it. Then, throughout the playing of the game, the player sees changes in their number of badges, their trainer picture, and their pokemon. The whole game was based on Red's death. Changes And Why Party Changes The first change (or the original party) was 5 Unown, and one Cyndaquil named "HURRY". The 5 Unown spelled out the word "LEAVE", so the message of the party was obviously ment to spell "LEAVE, HURRY". The second party change happens after your Cyndaquil faints for an unknown reason. This change shows 5 Unown, spelling "HEDIED", which is obviously telling the player the message "HE DIED" or "HEDIED". All of the Unown were level 10 at this time. The third party change happens after you spin downwards. This party has 5 Unown, and one Shiny Celebi that was level 100. The Unown were all level 15. They spelled out "DYING". The fourth party change happens after you "defeat Red". This party includes 6 level 20 shiny Unown, which spelled out "NOMORE", which is obviously telling the player the message, "NO MORE" The fifth party change takes place in the Grave Room. In this party, there were 6 level 25 Unown, and they spelled out, "IMDEAD", which obviously tells the player the message! "IM DEAD". Although it can never be truly solved, there are conclusions why the Unown and party changes. The party changes were most likely changes to give you creepy messages. These were most likely to be made to make the player think that the character giving the messages was Red. The message "IMDEAD" shows that someone else is talking, not you. This is obviously a hack because there is no way your party can change without a PC. Trainer Profile Changes The original Trainer Profile in this game shows important information. His name was "...", and that was pretty creepy. He apparent ally had 999:99 hours put into the game, with all 16 badges and completed the whole Pokedex. The second Trainer Profile change featured "..." missing his arms. This was ment to creep the player out. Also, now it said he had 24 badges. The third Trainer Profile change featured "..." with no legs and had blood tears dripping from his eyes. It now said he has 32 badges, which is impossible. The fourth Trainer Profile change featured a head with a black void in his eyes. It then showed he had 40 badges. The fifth Trainer Profile featured on sprite, 0 badges, and all the gym leaders faces were replaced with skulls. This obviously meant that they are dead. This made a lot of speculation. Could you have been the person messaging to your soul? Where you the bad one? Did you kill everyone? Were you the one that said "IMDEAD"? Nobody will ever know. The party changes and the Trainer Profile cannot work together with an absolute solution. Nobody will ever know, as nobody knows the original hacker of this game, Pokemon Lost Silver. Pokemon Lost Silver Screenshots.jpg|Some Pokemon Lost Silver screenshots. Category:Game Hack